


The Doctor and the Rose

by LisaTardis91



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Thirteenth Doctor, Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Lesbians in Space, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Reunions, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: The Doctor and Rose reunite and Yaz finds herself homeless when she comes out to her parents forcing the Doctor to confront Najia and her husband. Soon though Yaz meets Anna in the future and finds herself falling in love with the redhead mean whilst the Doctor is forced into a duel with the magistrate of the colony who has his sights set on Rose.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Yasmin Khan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> This is my very first Doctor Who fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Lisa

** 1976 – April 16th: **

“St. Louis April 16th 1976” The Doctor announced as she opened the doors of the Tardis and stepped outside. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her trousers as she inhaled deep “Rocks tours; 93 shows from 1976 to 1977 beginning at the Keil Auditorium” she beamed as she turned to Ryan, Graham and Yaz.

“Oh this is mega awesome” Ryan whispered in awe as he stepped outside the TARDIS with Graham close behind. Walking over to the Doctor’s side Yaz zipped up her jacket “So why are we here?” Yaz asked confused.

“Graham asked me to bring him here, wanting to witness the Rocks Tour” The Doctor replied.

“Aerosmith, arguably one of the greatest bands in history” Graham stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments from anyone.

The Doctor and Yaz shared an amused look before shaking their heads “Okay” Yaz answered as she raised her hands

“Come on, their about to start” Graham said as he grabbed Ryan and pulled him along, Ryan shook his head with an amused smile at his grandad’s antics.

Yaz and the Doctor shared a look before following the pair towards the auditorium but as they walked, the Doctor caught sight of a familiar blonde. Coming to a sudden stop the doctor looked just in time to see the woman vanishing around the corner. Changing her direction the Doctor jogged to catch up with the blonde, Yaz followed confused as the Doctor turned the corner and came to a sudden stop only to find nothing there.

Looking around her the Doctor shook her head, wondering if she was beginning to lose her mind missing Rose Tyler. Yaz caught up with her looking concerned “Doctor?” Yaz called concerned as she looked at the blonde Time Lady.

The Doctor looked at her before forcing a smile as she took hold of Yaz’s hand before turning and walking back to find Graham and Ryan.

She was seeing things… right?

** April 22nd 1976 – Indianapolis: **

The Doctor, Graham, Ryan and Yaz had just arrived to witness the Aerosmith concert at the Market Square Arena when the Doctor caught sight of a familiar face amongst the crowd. Leaving without warning the Doctor followed the familiar blonde out of the arena with Yaz, Graham and Ryan following confused. There was little doubt for the Doctor this time, it really was Rose Tyler in all her glory and not even aged.

Yaz, Ryan and Graham struggled to keep up with the Doctor before Yaz called out “Doctor, wait!” she called. Suddenly the blonde the Doctor had been chasing after suddenly stopped on the spot and turned back to the Doctor. Looking at the blonde Time Lady stunned and confused, looking at her questioningly as the Doctor’s face lit up in the brightest smile anyone had ever seen.

“Hello Rose” The Doctor greeted as she stood there, not wanting to startle Rose and deciding to let the young woman decide what to do. Though she didn’t have to wait long as Rose slowly edged her way closer to the Doctor before flinging herself at the Time Lady.

The Doctor and Rose broke into tears, clutching to each other tight as if afraid to let go.

What Yaz looked on, a sad smile on her lips as she watched the woman she loved holding each other tight.

Graham placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Knowing Yaz was in pain.

** 5,000,000,000: **

The year 5,000,000,000 and the Tardis floated above the sun, the dust and debris from Earth floating around the Tardis as the Doctor sat there with a bag of chips on her lap. For her it had been a very long time since she was here with Rose Tyler, but relatively speaking for the time period it was only 2 days since the Earth was burnt up. The Doctor sat there with her bag of chips as a figure made It’s way up behind her.

Smiling to herself as she looked at the dust and debris, the Doctor turned her head to the side “I’ve missed you” she said as she watched the figure sitting down beside her.

Sitting down beside the Doctor; Rose smiled as she leaned into the Doctor’s side, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. Together they had sat there watching the dust and debris of the Earth; Yaz, Graham and Ryan were in 1976 watching the 3rd show of Aerosmith’s rocks Tour. The Doctor felt it was appropriate to bring Rose back to the first place where the Doctor had taken Rose after they first met. Rose had not aged a day since the last time she had see the Doctor after stopping Davros and the Daleks.

Rose had suffered a great deal; watching her clone doctor, her mother, father and her brother grow old and die whilst she was left behind. Physically altered by Bad Wolf when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex into her own head and turned the Daleks to dust. Rose harboured no anger towards the Doctor, she had already vented that to the therapist back on Pete’s world to Torchwoods resident therapist.

If the Doctor had known earlier about Rose was altered, she would never have left her behind on Pete’s world. The Doctor snaked an arm around Rose and held the blonde tight into her side, Rose looked down as she played with her chips “So… what now?” she asked. Worried the Doctor wouldn’t want her now that things had changed, that the Doctor had Ryan, Graham and Yaz on board.

“Don’t you want to come with me?” The Doctor asked as she looked at Rose, worried Rose wouldn’t feel the same way now that the Doctor had Regenerated and was a woman now.

Looking at the Doctor clearly shocked by the question, Rose nodded her head “Of course I do, I did jump universes just to get back to you” Rose answered.

“Good, because I want you to stay with me” The Doctor replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Rose’s cheek. Rose beamed as she leaned into the feeling of the Doctor’s lips on her cheek before they pulled apart, jumping to her feet the Doctor smiled “Come on, let’s go and get the others” she said before reaching down and pulling Rose to her feet “But first, I have something to show you”

Rose looked curious and she followed the Doctor down the corridor away from the console room. Rose had no idea what the Doctor was planning on showing her but she didn’t care, the feeling of the Doctor’s hand holding onto hers made her heart pound against her ribcage. Walking down the corridor the Doctor turned the corner and came to a stop before looking to Rose who stood there in shock.

Rose looked at the pink door before her with the letters R-O-S-E spelt on it, looking to the Doctor; Rose narrowed her eyes questioningly as the Doctor smiled “I kept it… couldn’t get rid of it” she revealed, her cheeks warming under the gaze of Rose Tyler.

Cupping the doctor’s cheeks between her hands Rose slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against the Doctor’s. The Doctor smiled against Rose’s lips, her hands moving to Rose’s hips as Rose roughly gripped the Doctor’s braces. The door swung open as Rose and the Doctor stumbled inside, Graham, Yaz and Ryan could wait for another hour.

Right now, the Doctor and Rose had some lost moments to make up for.

They were together again.

And this time… nothing was going to separate them.

Seeing Rose and the Doctor together though made Yaz happy, knowing the Doctor finally had a chance at happiness.

It also drove her to make a choice… she had to tell her parents.

It was time to come out.


	2. Yaz comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz decides to admit the truth to her mother and father, it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 2nd chapter of the 3 part story. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it 
> 
> *Warning: Homophobia*
> 
> Lisa.

Graham and Ryan decided to go home as did Yaz, she wanted to give the Doctor and Rose some space to enjoy one another plus she had something to do. Standing outside the door to the flat, Yaz shuffled on the spot for a bit nervously worrying her lip as she stood there fidgeting. She smiled to herself as she looked at the door before looking down at the Tardis, the Doctor and Rose promised not to go anywhere in case her revelation to her parents wasn’t well received. As Yaz stood there, she remembered the conversation she had with Rose before she left the Tardis.

** Flashback: **

Sitting on her bed fidgeting with her hands, Yaz listened to the distant sounds of the Tardis engines as the ship flew through the Time Vortex. Yaz was happy for the Doctor and she looked forward to getting to know Rose a little more but at the same time she couldn’t help be jealous. She had developed feelings for the Doctor, she couldn’t help it because the Doctor had been utterly amazing and took her breath away.

She didn’t begrudge Rose, the blonde had meant a lot to the Doctor from what the Time Lady had talked about during their late nights. Yes… the Doctor actually talked about her past with Yaz, mostly talking about Rose Tyler and how the young blonde and made her better. Yaz smiled to herself as she sat there, since travelling with the Doctor; Yaz finally made peace with a side of herself that her family didn’t know about.

She was a lesbian, she always had been and her family had no idea.

They were not as open-minded about the LGBT community as most of the world was.

Her mother openly condemned gays and bisexuals out in public.

The secrecy of Yaz’s sexuality though had caused Yaz’s relationships to fall apart, especially her most recent relationship with Sasha. Sasha was an open lesbian and proud of who she was, something Yaz wished she had been before but she wasn’t and it destroyed the relationship which left Yaz broken hearted.

As she sat there on the bed though Yaz felt eyes on her and she quickly turned to see Rose standing there with a smile “Hi” the blonde greeted, standing there wearing her pink sweater, jeans and boots “You look like a woman on a mission” she said as she walked in and sat down beside her “Not to mention, terrified”

Yaz smiled as she nodded her head, sitting on the bed nervously twiddling with her fingers “I am” she admitted, sitting there in her leather jacket, shirt and jeans “I… I need to tell my parents” she said before looking to Rose “I need to tell them I’m gay” she revealed.

“You’re their daughter, I am sure they’ll love you no matter what” Rose assured as she placed a hand on Yaz’s shoulder.

Yaz looked at Rose before scoffing “Obviously you don’t know my parents” she said as she got to her feet “Let’s just say, my parents are not as open minded and welcoming to gays or bisexuals” she explained.

“Oh” Rose replied as she winced “Sorry” she said.

Shaking her head and brushing her own hair from her face Yaz offered Rose a smile “No need to apologize, I’m sorry… I’m just really tense” Yaz explained.

“If it helps, I was just as terrified as you are when I came out to my mother… the say I told her I was bisexual” Rose revealed.

“Really… what happened?” Yaz asked as she sat down beside Rose, focusing her attention on the blonde.

“It was 2 months before I met the doctor, before she blew up the shop!” Rose called to the door.

Yaz’s mouth dropped open “Wait… she blew up a shop?” she asked.

Nodding her head and chuckling Rose explained what had happened, they sat there for a while laughing at their shared experiences with the Doctor before getting back to the topic at hand as Yaz asked “So… how did it go?”

Smiling fondly to herself Rose turned her gaze back to Yaz “She sat me down, told me she needed time to wrap her head around the news” she squeezed Yaz’s hand “She also told me that even though I am bisexual, she didn’t love me any less” Rose explained.

“I wish I got to meet her” Yaz whispered to herself “She sounds nice” she said.

Rose laughed to herself as she nodded her head “Well nice to anyone except the first Doctor she met” remembering the Doctor’s 9th regeneration who she had met first “She slapped him” she giggled.

Yaz’s mouth fell open “She slapped the Doctor?” she asked before howling in laughter with Rose and Rose explained why “She did, the Doctor took me to the year 5’000’000’000 and then took me to meet Charles Dickens… I was supposed to be gone for 12 hours and ended up being gone for a whole year” Rose explained.

“Her driving hasn’t improved, she tried to get me, Graham and Ryan home after we first met and ended up landing in 1955” Yaz replied causing Rose to giggle harder.

Yep… Yaz may have found a best friend.

** Flashback End: **

Yaz stood outside the flat, Rose told her that whether or not her family accepted her then she would have a home on the TARDIS. Yaz took a deep breath before nodding her head and she opened the door to her parents flat “Mom, Dad… I’m home and we need to talk” she called out.

** In the meantime: **

The TARDIS was a big quieter now that Ryan and Graham went home for a bit to give the Doctor and Rose some space to catch up. Rose though was concerned as she sat there leaning against the console looking at the TARDIS door. The Doctor looked equally troubled as she stepped up beside Rose and took her hand “You’re worried about Yaz, aren’t you?” the blonde Time Lady asked.

Nodding her head Rose smiled as she squeezed the Doctor’s hand, leaning into her side and pressing her lips to the Doctor’s cheek “Guess there is nothing to do but wait” Rose said as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor and snuggled into her. As they stood there the Doctor and Rose sank into their embrace and held tight before they heard the door opening and closing.

Pulling apart and looking at the door Rose and the Doctor found Yaz standing there, her eyes red from the tears she had cried and a bag of her things “Do you mind if I stay?” the young woman asked.

The Doctor pulled away and opened her arms for Yaz who dropped her bags and flung herself into the arms of the Doctor. Rose’s heart broke as she watched Yaz break down into tears, clinging to the Doctor tight as she sobbed. Soon Yaz was led to her room by the Doctor and Rose and when she had finally calmed down Yaz explained what happened.

Yaz’s parents were as accepting as Yaz knew they wouldn’t have been, her mother had screamed at her and called her disgusting and her father packed up her things. Her mother then disowned her and threw her out of the flat and her father tossed the bag of her things out after her. Yaz was left broken hearted but also feeling freer now that she had come out to her family.

The Doctor listened as Yaz sat on the bed with Rose holding onto the young human as Yaz choked back her tears as she explained what had happened. Soon Yaz was physically and emotionally exhausted that she fell asleep curled up in bed as the Doctor and Rose left her to sleep. The Doctor though wasn’t intent on leaving just yet, she had something to do and Rose wasn’t going to stop her.

Together they made their way out of the TARDIS.

It was time to Yaz’s parents to face the Oncoming Storm and it’s Bad Wolf.

Najia was fuming as was her husband, they couldn’t believe their daughter was a lesbian the whole time and they never realized it. Najia began to wonder if this was because of the Doctor, wherever or not the Doctor was the one that corrupted Yasmin but Yasmin denied it and admitted that Sasha wasn’t her best friend but her girlfriend. But Najia was sceptical about that, everything changed when the Doctor came alone so it had to be because of her… right?

The sound of banging on the door drew their attention and her husband went to the door, opening up to find the Doctor and a woman he didn’t recognise standing there. “Now’s not a good time, Yaz is not here” Hakim said.

“I know, right now she is at my place asleep” The Doctor answered before pushing her way into the flat with Rose.

Najia pointed at the Doctor accusingly “You, you are the one that ruined my daughter” she spat venomously “You corrupted my daughter, spread your filthy dyke beliefs onto her” she spat.

The Doctor’s expression grew darker “There is nothing wrong with being gay, Yaz is who she is and as her parents… you are supposed to support her” the Doctor snapped.

“I will not allow that freak to infect this house” Najia snapped.

Sonya looked at her mother, ashamed at the closed mindedness her mother was displaying… she had known all along that Yasmin was into women and it didn’t bother her. Though she gave her sister a hard time, she still loved her sister and wanted her to be happy. Their grandmother had taught them to be true to themselves and who they truly are.

Rose spoke up “Being gay is not an infection, it is not a disease or a choice… it’s who you are in your heart and your soul” she argued “Yaz is being true to herself and who she truly is, why can’t you accept her?”

“I will never accept a dyke in this home, Yaz is no longer my daughter” Najia spat as she pointed to the door “Now get out!”

The Doctor stepped closer to Najia slowly, the blonde standing tall and her shoulders tensed as Yaz’s mother backed up to the wall terrified as the Doctor’s expression grew darker but Umbreen spoke up first “Najia… that’s enough!!!” Umbreen shouted.

“Mamma” Najia looked at her mother confused.

“I said enough” Umbreen said more firmly before focusing on the Doctor “Is my granddaughter okay?” she asked.

The Doctor had no quarrel with the old woman, Yaz admitted that Umbreen was far more accepting of the fact that she was a lesbian than Najia and Hakim was. Looking to Umbreen the Doctor nodded her head “She’s fine, just emotionally exhausted” she revealed.

Umbreen smiled as she looked to Rose “And who is you’re friend?” She asked as she wheeled her chair closer to Rose.

“Rose, my name is Rose Tyler” Rose answered as she took the old woman’s hand into her own.

Umbreen looked confused “Wait… Rose Tyler?” she asked “Well you seem to be in fine shape for a dead woman?” she said. Rose and the Doctor shared a look as Umbreen explained “I saw the list of the dead for the battle of Canary Wharf… it said Rose Tyler”

Rose merely smiled “I was away, traveling with friends” she lied.

Umbreen smiled “Well I am glad my granddaughter has people that care about her to stand up for her” she said with appreciation “Please, tell her to call me when she can and let me know she is okay” she said.

The Doctor and Rose gave their word to do so before throwing one last glare at Najia and Hakim before they left the flat, Sonya glared at her parents with such hatred it broke them and Umbreen could barely look at either Hakim or Najia

Leaving the 2 standing there in the flat ashamed.

The TARDIS dematerialised soon after the Doctor and Rose returned.

Yaz was still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> The final part is in the works and should be finished later. 
> 
> Lisa


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the final chapter of the story 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Lisa

** 18 Years Later: 2878 **

It had been 18 years since Yaz decided to leave the Tardis to stay on the planet with her now wife. Hearing the children giggling behind her Yaz smiled as she turned around and looked at her wife and their 2 children. She missed the adventure but she never regretted leaving her world behind to stay on the planet. The colony was accepting of her stay, the Doctor had saved them from the tyranny of the Magistrate who had grown obsessed with living like a king and chose Rose to be his queen.

As she sat there Yaz sighed as she felt her wife’s muscular arms wrap around her, embracing her as her lips pressed against Yaz’s cheek. Yaz smiled as she leaned her head into the feeling before looking at her wife “The kids?” she asked. Anna looked back over her shoulder towards the kids, who were right now laying on the blanket taking a nap just inches behind the couple.

Yaz barely aged a day since she arrived on the planet Avalon, the planet somehow slowed human aging to a slow crawl, humans on Avalon lived for about 300 years and Yaz was happy. She was free from her parents and she was never going back, even Umbreen was happier on the planet. The Doctor had brought her after Yaz asked her to before the Doctor left once the new order of government was established.

Umbreen was on the planet for a week before the planet caused her to revert to looking and feeling young again. Of course Yaz never talked to her parents aver again, she had all but forgotten about them now knowing they would never accept her for who she was. Sonya though declined, she wanted to remain of Earth with her boyfriend but told her sister that she was proud of her.

Yaz closed her eyes and savoured the embrace of her wife as her mind went back to the events that led her here.

** 18 Years ago: 2860 **

The TARDIS engines _Vworp,_ groaning and wheezing before it landed with a _Wump_. The Doctor smiled “The planet Avalon, one of 10 human colonies established in 2850” she announced as she jogged to the door with Yaz and Rose following close behind her. Stepping outside the Doctor, Yaz and Rose made their way down the hill where they met with an android.

Yaz spotted a woman with long red hair, denim dungarees, a sleeves top that showed off her muscular arms, pale skin and blue eyes. Rose smiled as she saw Yaz openly staring at the woman who was a mechanic and working on a hover car. After gentle prodding from Rose who was nodding her head Yaz smiled and walked over to the woman. The woman offered her a smile and a flirty wink before introducing herself as Anna.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look wondering if they had picked up a passenger before they decided Yaz was safe with Anna and they headed off to meet with the Magistrate. The Magistrate was a 50 year old man who was living like a king, sitting on what could only be described as a throne. The Magistrate was taken with Rose Tyler and attempted to seduce her, not caring that the Doctor was her girlfriend.

The Doctor and Rose explored the city without knowing they were being watched whilst Yaz spent time with Anna. Walking with Anna through a field of flowers, Anna smiled at her as they walked together onwards just happily enjoying each other’s company. Yaz was curious about the colony of Avalon and Anna revealed It’s special trait. Human aging was significantly slower on this planer allowing humans to live to 300 years old.

Investigating the colony together and the Magistrate; the Doctor and Rose found an area of the city was suffering under his rule. Homeless men, women and children were left in the street after the magistrate casted them out of their homes and took possession. The Magistrate killed anyone who stood up against him and took his wrath out on the homeless men, women and children.

Heading back to the city the Doctor was knocked out and Rose was taken, carried away as she struggled against her kidnappers. When the Doctor awakened she was outside her TARDIS with Yaz and Anna looking at her concerned, they had discovered her whilst on their way back to Anna’s together. Anna and Yaz informed her that Rose was being forced to marry the Magistrate.

The Doctor though was not going to let that happen and with Yaz and Anna’s help the Doctor headed back to the city and confronted the Magistrate. The Magistrate’s law that if anyone was to challenge his rule then it would be settled in a duel so the Doctor used his own rule against him. Challenging him to a duel which the Magistrate would no doubt cheat but the Doctor was prepared for it.

Rose, Yaz and Anna watched as the Doctor squared off against the Magistrate with a sword, reminding Rose of the time the Doctor duelled the Sycrorax leader in pyjama’s. The fight ended though when the Doctor managed to inspire the population of the city into rising up against the rule of the Magistrate and watched as they exiled the Magistrate off the planet.

Afterwards the Doctor, Rose and Yaz stuck around to watch the formation of the new government rule and the homeless were reunited with their possessions and they regained their homes. With the new government rule in place and a new Magistrate the Doctor and Rose decided it was time to leave. Anna was saddened by Yaz was leaving only to get a shock when Yaz told the Doctor she was staying.

Disheartened by losing another companion, the Doctor knew it was time to let go and let Yaz live her life. Yaz did seem happier with Anna on the planet and Yaz asked the Doctor if she could bring her nanny here to see her one last time. Yaz didn’t want to say goodbye over the phone so the Doctor and Rose headed back to Earth and returned with Umbreen.

Umbreen though was in shock at discovering her daughter was a time traveller and was staying on the planet but Umbreen made a shocking decision, she chose to stay with Yaz and Anna on the planet. The planet was not a bad place to settle down for her last remaining years and neither Yaz or Anna told her about the planet’s unique qualities only to make a shocking discovery.

Saying goodbye to the Doctor and Rose one last time, Yaz and Anna with Umbreen watched as the TARDIS dematerialized from existence. Yaz turned to Anna with a smile and kissed her before they headed home, to their home with Umbreen. Who after a week on the planet woke up feeling young and alive whilst reverting back to looking 30 years old.

Yaz and Anna were married a year later with Umbreen giving her Yaz away.

Yaz and Anna were incredibly happier, and thanks to the advancement of technology they had children a few years later.

** Present day: **

Sitting in the field watching their children sleeping, Yaz turned around in Anna’s arms and smiled before her lips met her wife’s. Falling back and pulling her wife on top of her Anna rolled over and pinned Yaz down before breaking the kiss and gazing into her wife’s eyes “How long would you say we have until the kids wake?” Anna asked as she looked at their kids.

“About 2 hours if I’m quiet” Yaz guessed as she looked at their sleeping children before looking at her wife “Real question though is how long until my nanny comes back from the bakery” she wondered as she snaked her arms over Anna’s shoulders. Threading her fingers through her wife’s long red hair Yaz pulled her in for a passionate kiss, their tongues duelling for dominance as they lay there in the grass beneath and burnt orange sky.

** Present day – TARDIS: **

Rose was sitting in front of the mirror “Doctor, come on we’re going to be late!” Rose called to her wife as she stood up and moved to the bed. Stepping into the room the Doctor smiled but it never reached her eyes as she stood there in a dark red dress “I don’t see why I can’t wear a suit” the Doctor pouted as she stood there. Rose giggled at her wife’s petulant pout as she walked over to her and pressed her lips to her wife’s cheek.

“Come on, the party begins soon” Rose said as she checked her watch and she grabbed her purse from the bed “So, anyone besides Marilyn Monroe that I need to fend off?” she asked teasingly.

“Wouldn’t worry, last time she saw me was when I number 11” The Doctor answered as she shrugged her shoulder “Big chin, bow tie and floppy hair”

Rose giggled as she nodded her head, she had met that Doctor once during an incident which resulted in the Doctor bumping into 3 of her past selves; 4, 10 and 11.

Of course then there was River and that was not at all pleasant for the Doctor.

Rose and River circled each other like animals before bonding over the Doctor’s terrible driving.

Problem was, River was not before the Library but after the Library.

A mystery the Doctor couldn’t wait to solve.

But for now… the Doctor and Rose were to celebrate their anniversary.

And Rose had news… she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of the story
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Lisa.


End file.
